blade_of_tearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of tears Cross Mysterica
Blade of Tears Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica (女神ミステリアス岐路) (megami Nazo juu ji ro) is the first game in the Blade of Tears Series developed by Emmanuel Knight under the[http://rpgmakervx.wikia.com/wiki/RPGMakerVX%7CRpg Maker Vx ] Game engine. Orginally attempted in 2010 as a whole featured game there were set backs leading to it's episodic updated release in 2013 Knight would then release the title as Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica Remastered Edition featuring more maps, levels, and storylines as well as playable characters moving from 4 to 12 in total. Gameplay Blade of Tear's game play focuses on the 2 systems in total the basic RTP (runtime package) of Rpg maker vx which features 2d graphics, and the Takentai ATB system (side view battle system) which is very similar to the early tales of series games and final fantasy games. Credited to Enu, Kylock, Yanfly, and Mr. Bubble the creators and translators of the engine script the players can engage in an active battle sequence which allows them set conditions, use skills, items, and weapons more effectively in gameplay. The player consumes all control over their party in battle. in Battle the player can utilize skills known as Artes, which are often specific to certain characters from Swordsmen to mages and archers to clerics, Artes Vary and can mastered and upgraded to higher levels through the leveling system making attacks more devastaing and entertaining to perform. Storyline/plot long ago there existed deep time space that reaches endless proportions a called Cosmos nd within it existed to paralell beings fighting for control over the Cosmos;'' Mysterica'', who sought to create a world of life and and tranquility under her watchful eye, and her oposition'' Lord Darkness'' who sought to create a Voided world of Tyranny, opression and chaos as he would reign supreme. The two forces would class in time space for what seemd to be an endless eternity until Mysterica gained the upperhand and took posession of Cosmos and created Existence upon it's plain. The Goddess then created 3 worlds in which would exist within Cosmos: Earthia, Ether, and Other, Mysterica created laws for the 3 worlds known as the Trinity scriptures which would dictate order throughout each existence, the scriptures of Heaven, Hell, and Humanity. Earthia's scripture was the scripture of Humanity, Ether the scripture of Heaven and Other the scriputre of Hell. Mysterica would create the Bi Frost gate to keep each world in link with eachother but not access. Blade of Tears Blade of tears begins with an epic Battle between the Maiden of Mysterica and her Tower guardian Gaia and the Overlord of Otherworld Depth and his Archfiend Generals who have broken through the Bi forst and made contact with Earthia in search of the Humanity scripture. the Maiden is disadvantaged even with the aid of Gaia by the power of Depth who posesses his Hell scripture and uses it to obtain the Humanity scriputre within the tower after Gaia sacrifices her life to protect the maiden from Depth's otherworldly powers, The maiden then expels all of her Aura force to create a 400 year seal to bind away the Overlord and send a divine message out to the cosmos where Mysterica is said to exist. Depth is sealed away securing half of the now tatterd and torn humanity scripture as the maiden's aura scatters throughout Earthia and the Goddess Mysterica sends her divine hope through weepings tears for her maiden and the World of Earthia. Allen Archfield is a young ambitous swordsman in training from the quiet city of Little Town where little to no danger or events ever occur unless Allen himself who has a strong nack for leaping into situations before thinking causes them, one day Allen like any other day strolls around little town until hearing the voice of his fellow neighbor Ted who is in a frantic panic. Ted informs Allen that he and his friend Goldstine were attacked in the Littletown/Leona Field Pass by a ghostly flashing light which slaughtered their cattle Ted and Goldstine were attempting to bring over to Little Town and that Goldstine was left behind and injured, Insetad of seeking the Townswordsman Allen decides to investigate and bring Goldstine back to Littletown himself noting he is more than capable to rescue Goldstine and check out what's happening. Allen traverses into the fieldpass and finds Goldstine injured by the trees and rocks who informs him of the same situation like ted, Allen then hears a disturbing cowl and the sound of frantic cattle and rushes off to the scene despite Goldstine warning himt that it is to dangerous and in hindsight Leaving the Injured Goldstine behind again. Upon the event Allen encounters a hooded man who seems to be taken that Allen can see him the man reveals that he is the one who attacked Ted and Goldstine and killed the cattle which triggers great anger from Allen the man then transfroms into a ghostly figure and Allen fights for his life and manages to defeat the creatures which banishes in a blaze of fire. heading back to Goldstine he aids him and returns back to little town to relay the news to the Little town Mayor. soon after Allen tells the Mayor what happend at the field pass when Ted advises him that it'd be best, they Mayor tells Allen that there has been a flurry of recent incidents througout their region -under constriuction- Category:Blade of Tears Category:Video Games Category:Rpg Maker Vx